I'm Here To Help
by patricacatherine4
Summary: a boy blinded by fear because of his father. A girl helpless because of her father. He didn't know how much saving her life meant. who would think 4 little words would not only change themselves but there world.
1. Chapter 1

Why

The question screamed its self in my head over and over again. Why was my life ruined.

Why did I need to pay for something I didn't do.

Why do I have this life.

My cold uncovered feet scratch against the hard ground as I supported myself on a wall. My fingers numb as the winter breeze made me pull my coat tight around me. My legs slowly give out as my eyes tried to stay open.

Goosebumps ran across my skin like wildfire. My finger unconsciously rub my ears, feeling the soft, red and black earrings under them. They were old but unique. They was simply beautiful. Mama had given it to me a few years ago. They were past down on from generation to generation. Unfortunately, she had to go too soon.

It was October, the 23rd, when my life changed faster then you could flick a light one. It was just me and Mama. Mama had been feeling ill all week but no one knew when the doctors would show up.

She didn't like being the reason papa would never go to work. So of course she convinced papa that she would be fine and that she really wanted to spend some alone time with me. I'll tell you now it was a stupid idea.

I was sitting opposite to mama. Mama's back was resting against the headboard as her fingers rubbed against her ear. I must have got the habit of rubbing my earrings from her. She had told me that she got that habit from grandma.

I was talking about how much I love designing when I felt her normally warm hand that seemed to turn cold, fragile. She held mine as her eyes looked different, more...dull. A tear fell from her eye. I was now panicking. Mama was so full of life. She always looked on the bright side of things. To see her cry would be as if you saw someone licking a tree.

To see her afraid was to see a lion belly dancing. She curled her other hand around mine as her earrings were gently drop into the my palm of my small hand. I looked up at my mother to see her smiling face but body unmoving.

Her hands slowly enclosed mine as they fall limp. Her once red blush had now gone pale white, as with the rest of her body. It was silent for a few seconds, Not a sound could be heard.

I swear I felt my own heart stop. I stayed frozen. Just as frozen as mama's lifeless body.

As realized what was happening, my face went as white as a ghost. My body rushed towards her as I screamed for papa. But no. No one was around. All because I wanted to see mama. Wait... She wanted to be with me.

Me

I slowly realize this is all my fault. If Papa had stayed home he would have known what to do. My legs rush around the house looking for medicine or anything to help mama.

At midnight papa came home to see me cradling mama, screaming like there was no tomorrow. I screamed for him to get a doctor but papa stood unmoving as tears trickled down his face.

He fell to the ground and sobbed and sobbed til I couldn't bare it and ran out of that warm house that has now became dark, cold and full of memories I want to forget. No... NEED to forget.

But I knew I couldn't leave papa there. He would be too lonely. so I wondered back home after a few hours only too see the front door wide and open.

I called papa's name, Newmorise times but all I heard back was my Echo. Everything was different. My heart rate picked up when I saw the couch flipped over.

I event into papas and mama's bed to see everything empty and clean. I eventually new what had happened but I didn't want to admit it.

Papa left me.

Left me behind.

Left the memories behind

Left mama behind

Left everything

That's not how I ended on the middle of a sidewalk

No.

After papa had left me I hand out at the hospital a lot. Watched all the ladies work on a man who had a heart attack. I figured out how I could have saved mama.

Every night I would stay In the library shelves. Until one lady caught me. She first thought that I was a patient that ran away. I asked that same lady if she could teach me all about hospitality and stuff.

She took me in ever since and I love her for that. I ended up telling her about papa and mama. I ended up being like her own daughter. But Chloe the most Annoying person in the world hurt her finger everyone was scared because Chloe's father was not the nicest person.

Apparently he lost his wife because Chloe said his wife was cheating on him. So when I walked into her room to check it out. I looked closely at her hand and they only damage I saw was one of her nails where chipped.

"Um Chloe there is nothing wrong with your hand."

And then all of a sudden she screamed for daddy dearest. I tried calming her down but she kept screaming as if she was about to be attacked by a lion. Even if she was, I think that it would be scared away by her screams.

her father thought that I was trying to kill her. So he kicked me out and threatened me if I ever stayed at the nurses house again he would kill her in front of me.

All the doctors told him otherwise and that I was one of their best doctors and that I was just a child. The president loved his daughter more. That's how I'm on the streets. I can feel my body slowly going into shut down mode.

And for once I'm happy.

Maybe I'll see mama soon.

but instead of seeing a white light, i saw a golden, yellow-ish light. maybe my soul in floating towards the sun.

but before i collapse. i hear someone whisper

"I'm here to help you"

then the darkness swallowed me up before i could respond to anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien Pov*

How am I this lucky?

How did I escape him?

My day started off as usual. I'd wake up getting dragged down the stairs by my blonde hair. It was pretty dirty because of the night before. I was eating some scraps for dinner when we dad taught me "how to swim".

His hands grabbed me by the neck and throw me into the window causing it to shatter all of me. He then through me again but this time into the old, muddy, dirty lake. My hands clawed for something to latch on as it felt like the water was swallowing me. Would that be so bad to leave?

Before I could just sink to the bottom, I felt Plagg, my small, black, ball of fluff aka my cat chewed my hand like a chewy toy and then kicked his way back up to the surface.

I felt this way every day. There was no escape. I was going to be trapped here forever. No matter how much I try to please him, he still hates me.

His name gives kids heart attacks.

His eyes make kids unable to run away.

His face is a jump scare in horror movies.

He is a scary man,

He is my father.

I hated looking underwater, especially when it was dirt like this one. But the side of the lake was a meter away. Somehow I was about to crawl my way up and out.

Plagg's head flinched up when he saw me and then ran under the house. The pain in my head was increasing. Why me. Why couldn't I be anyone else? Why me.

I was born on the 1st of august in this ratchet place. I was only a few years old when my mum left me all alone in a sketchy place with a father who beat me from 5 years old and on.

Aside from the abuse, I met some people who made it better for me and helped me make it through every day. Even though they were about 30 and they were here because of crimes they had done they never hurt me, never made me do something that made me uncomfortable.

One of the men was named Jake. He had taught me fencing, karate and running along rooftops just in case my fathers' abuse was too hard for me to handle and I had to escape.

Another bloke I met was James but he was in his twenties. While Jake taught me how to protect myself, James was the chillaxed guy. They were the complete opposite.

James went to parties, had fun, not a single problem in his world. He taught me how to play basketball, video games and Chinese. But of course the fun had to stop one day.

I was now at home cooking some soup recipe that mum left behind, when a bang interrupted my thoughts.

I turn around to face my father but the next thing I know, I feel like I'm flying. But before I could think I felt the old, stupid, glass table cut into my back. I felt something warm trickle down my back. It was like a snake. No. a group of snakes slithering down my broken, bruised, back. I tried to run but my predator already knew what I was planning. In a flash his hands were around my neck. Draining the life out of me.

He throw me against the wall one last time and started walking towards the small kitchen we had. My eyes were closing when I heard something. Silver were.

What if he stabs me? What if he tries to kill me? How do I get out of here? I need to get out of here. How? I curled into a ball when I heard a crash and footsteps rushing towards me. But I didn't feel pain my father usually inflicts on me.

I felt warm strong arms wrap themselves around me. But I couldn't do anything except sip into a deep sleep.

The next morning I was in a little town and Jake and James deicide to raise me like their own. I deicide trying to do magic to help James and jack. It was fun but I didn't get a lot of money for it. I was call the magic boy by all the little kids in the street. They were nice.

They came every day and watched the same magic tricks over and over again. One day even thing was changing. They told their parents about me and more people started coming. And for the first time in a long time people started noticing me. I mean Jake and James still notice me just they have a lot of work but I totally understand that.

I'm now 16 years old and I'm happier than I have ever been. I have Jake and James for parents. Im driving when something flicked to my right.

My rusty, old, car skidded to a stop when I saw a girl in a huge-looking coat fall to the ground. I stared at the girl. She looked so fragile, looked so broken. Her hair hung in two loose pony tails, as if the life and fun had been drained out of them. She looked as if I were to reach out and touched her she would turn to dust and fade away.

I rapidly jump out of the door and ran towards the life-less looking girl. I fell to my knees as my arms wrap themselves around the pale girl, I see her closing her bright blue eyes that were filled with hurt and brokenness. When I whisper

"Hey it's okay…I'm here to help…you're going to be alright"

Her eyes slowly closed and I could feel the blood rush from my face as I took her pulse. I sighed in relief as my fingers found themselves on her wrist to feel a pulse.

I pushed my hair back as I thought of what I could do. I couldn't just leave the poor girl alone in theses streets. Everyone is Paris knew that this was the place most people got themselves in danger.

There were all sorts of criminals and I don't plan for this girl to go through that. I placed one arm under her legs and one arm around her back. As I lifted her, it felt like I had lift up a feather. She was so light in my arms.

I ran back to the car trying to be as delicate as I could with the small girl in my arms. This part of town didn't look that nice. I jumped into the front seat and drove. Don't know where. Just drove. Would I be allowed to bring this girl home? Would I get in trouble? Why was this girl out there? I turn around to hear the girl groan in her sleep. Is she cold? For some reason I wanted to hold her. Keep her safe. Protect her from any and everybody- wait why I am acting like this. I grabbed her and held her against me. I felt better. Warmer.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness.

Darkness was all I saw.

It felt like I was living off the darkness.

I couldn't open my eyes.

I couldn't move my fingers but I could feel them.

It felt like something embraced them every time I tried to move.

I tried and tried but I couldn't.

Why couldn't I just see mama? I was did anything suicidal but it was times like this I wanted the world to swallow me up. Was I that much of a pathetic child that I am now not allowed to die? That I must live everyday remembering that I was the cause of her death.

I hated the darkness. It reminded me of lost hope, memorises that pasted away just like mama. Darkness reminded me of the now sour house that I haven't visiting in years.

I hated the darkness. Because it doesn't matter whether you beg or not, you are always alone. No one is there to hold you. There is no one who will run their fingers through your hair and whisper that it's all gonna be okay. The darkness symbolised death, lose and no love.

A burst of weird sensations hit my toes. But it only started there. Soon they spread all the way up to my knees, hips, shoulders, neck and then it rushed over my face. I couldn't help but giggle as the feeling was surprisingly ticklish. My fingers twitch as I gain feeling in them.

I slowly moved them to may face with great difficulty. I felt a giggle escape my mouth again as all the tingles ended. I relaxed my body and slowly made my way up from the bed.

Only to have something claw my toes. A scream escaped my already dry lips and curled up near the head board. Even though moving my body was kind of painful.

I peeked over the blanket I had pulled towards me while backing up, to see a black cat. The cat seemed to only do what benefited him as he literally just fell onto my foot. When I tried to move he just hissed and snuggled in more. He had wide green eyes and had fur a pure black.

Before I could do anything the cat started meowing really loudly. Was it trying to call someone?

Wait

Where the hell am?

Was this person a murderer?

Was he gonna hurt me?

Was this person gonna….idk…keep me here as a hostage forever?

My fingers reached for the glass lamp on the table. I wouldn't take any chances. I didn't plan on dying today. That's when I see a blur of yellow hair stick itself inside the door. Before I let the person speak I throw the lamp and close my eyes.

A shattering glass sound echoed through the room. All I heard was a thump to the ground. My aim wasn't very good so I didn't hit the person at all. Are they alright? I heard heavy breathing. But it didn't sound like they was angry. It was more...scared.

My eyes found their way to see a boy on floor against the wall, holding his ears, eyes stayed on the glass that was only a foot away from him.

The boys eyes showed great fear inside as he slowly backed away from the glass all the way till he was leaning against the door. He started to whisper to himself stuff like "you're gonna be alright" "he's not here". What was he taking about? Was he mentally okay?

The guy slowly got up and held the door handle. His grip was so tight that his hand had turn white.

Once he stood up I notice that he had a beautiful tan, emerald green eyes that seemed too innocent for this world. His golden hair was way more amazing then Rapunzel's hair could ever be. His lips weren't blood red but they weren't plain. They looked soft- Wait…why the hell would I think like that? I mean he is gorgeous- I mean he has a very…uncommon looking hair.

But he could be a murderer for all I knew. That gorgeous face of his may be part of the whole plan to lure me in with that god like face and then kill me in the most painful and slow way. His body was stiff and he tried not to cower as he turned around to face me. His face was hung low as his beautiful eyes were trained on the ground.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, then you throw the lamp and I got…frightened…for a moment"

I watched as he lifted

His emerald eyes glossed over as if he were about cry a flood. Soft pink lips shaking in a frenzy. Fingers curled into fist and were placed in a cross shape across his chest. His breathing was frantic and his body quaking as if there was an earthquake.

My body started to move towards him but all he did was cower and fall back to the ground. I ripped the blanket off me and ran over. But before I could reach him. 1 men came through the door in hurry, moving me out of the way and going to pick up the boy.

I watched as the man moved and did something unexpected. The older man's hands made their way up into the boys' hair and started rubbing, massaging and scratched through his blonde locks. And in an instant he settled down and started…purring almost.

I started noticing stuff while the man was doing his thing. He had blonde hair that seemed to stay up in the air and his eyes…were looking straight at me. and I did the only smart thing to do. Look down.

"What Happened?"

His voice made me jump. It was so deep. Scary deep. I looked around trying to think of an answer but I knew it was all my fault.

"I'm sorry"

My most pathetic response yet. I feel the tears at the edge of my eye daring to slip down my cheek.

"It's okay just tell me what happened."

Even though I didn't want to tell him what happened I had to. This boy nearly had a heart attack and I am-…was a doctor I should have known to be better.

After I told him what happened he simply nodded and then slowed his movements down and started whispering into the boys' ear. I can't believe I did something so cruel to that boy. He looks so cute and innocent sitting there with hairs through his hair.

Once the hands stopped the boys eyes flew open this time they didn't look so traumatised. His eyes found the older man and said in the most fragile voice I have ever heard.

"I did it again. Didn't I"

My eyes watered at how broken it sounded. Why did I do that? Was I that much of an idiot? No wonder my dad left.

"Are you okay?"

The voice said again. Was he asking me?

"I hit you with a lamp and you ask me if I'M okay!" I said tears threatening to spill of the edge but a giggle escaped at the same time.

My eyes looked up to see the blonde god smiling

"Yeah I guess"


	4. Chapter 4

When driving home the pale girls head snuggled into my neck. I couldn't help but feel loved. Something I had never felt before but I was sure this was something like love. Maybe because her warmth seeped to my neck and I felt all cuddly and cosy. Even though we didn't know each other or anything I felt truly happy. I've never wanted people close to me.

The only ones that ever hugged me were Jake and Jack. But even with them at times I would flinch away.

When I started doing my magic tricks, I told them if they touched me all my magic would be lost. So I had no problem of being touch at work.

The only time I thought my dad loved me was when he gave me Plagg but soon after he changed.

...And so did I...

The once bubbly, bright, boy became a shy, timid boy.

But some of my confidence slowly came back.

All thanks to magic. My favourite part was seeing all the children smiling. Something that never got given to me when I was younger.

It was all going good until a little tan boy, with dark brown hair jumped on me. At the time I freaked out. All the memories from those horrid days flow back into my mind. I couldn't stand it. So I ripped the boy off me and ran around to an ally way and sat in there for a good while. I tried to calm down but it was extremely hard to.

I knew that being scared over a little boy was silly but I didn't know how to control the horrid visions I still have

Later on the little boy came back but with someone else. That someone else was his brother, Nino.

But I'm glad that little boy scared me to death. Because of him I made a friend, for the first time. He seemed really cool. He wore his signature red hat and headphones around his neck everywhere he went. Whether it be a wedding or funeral, he was wearing those darn headphones. .Day.

My thoughts drifted away as I thought of the beauty in front of us. I didn't know what I was feeling but I had this strong pull to her. Maybe this was because I was never given this affection or I never had saved a girl from freezing to death. But I couldn't help but want more.

I was still driving though so I had to be careful. One hand stayed on the wheel as the other lifted itself and ran it through the strands of silk that people call hair. I couldn't help sigh at how soft it was. I felt her soft pink lips graze over the space between my neck and shoulder. I couldn't help but giggle. I am very tickle-ish around my neck.

Why didn't I flinch though?

Why didn't I start freaking out?

Before I knew it I was becoming like Plagg. I was PURRING!

I kept running my hands in her hair as a bit of comfort to myself. I pulled a strand of hair out of her face to realise something this whole time.

I had taken both my hands off the steering wheel.

My head snapped up seeing as we were about to go across a bridge

All in a rush the girl moved. Which threw me off course. She was moving in her sleep.

She pushed her head back, pushing my arm away from trying to reach the steering wheel. And she did the same with my other hand but with her feet. The car kept going straight until her arm hit the wheel and it started going left. If we kept doing this we were going to fall into a river.

First, I can't swim

Second, I'm afraid of sharks.

Third, was this how I was going to die?

Forth, I'm scared of fish…

Omg I didn't want to die like this.

I want to live

Find a girl. Have a family!

Have kids.

Be a better dad then my one was...

But dying with this girl didn't seem so bad

A second later I heard a whimper and I snap back to reality. (Opps there goes gravity )

She had somehow turned it again so we were going straight and she must have stopped moving because her once out-stretched, yoga pose, turned into a curled up ball. Like a little puppy.

I was a sucker for puppies. If I could have one I would have gotten one a long time ago. Back to the situation, I gripped the wheel and I wasn't planning to let go anytime soon.

A few minutes later we had arrived to my house. I gently held her up against my chest as I try not to make a sound while going up the stairs.

I lowered her down onto my bed. She looked like a goddess. Her blue, long, soft hair floated around her making her look like a Disney princess. Too beautiful to be true.

I went down stairs to see if Jake or James were down stairs. I slowly but quickly made it to their rooms. There rooms were side by side while mine was upstairs. I held my hand in a fist to knock on Jake's door. But the door was pulled back and Jake walked out almost not noticing I was there.

"Hey, do you need anything"

"Well um I wanted to ask you something"

I told him about the girl and everything that happened, except I left out the bit about her and my little cuddle session.

I heard the meowing of the most annoying thing in the world.

Plagg

My legs carried me to my room.

Was the girl okay

I pushed the door opened only to see glass smash right before my eyes I immediately drop to the floor as everything went black.

I felt myself saying stuff but I was too much in a panic. When I was too scared to function my eyes might be open but all I can see is my past.

My horrid, scary past.

That was until cool hands scratched behind my ear and head suddenly I was filled with warmth and hope. It was the same warmth as the girl but different.

My eyes open to see the girl teary as she looked at me and Jake holding my head.

"I did it again. Didn't I"

I watched as she gasped, and her eyes became more blurry.

Did I sound that bad?

"Are you okay?" I softly whispered, trying not to scare her again.

Her head snapped up from her small hands that cradled her face.

"I hit you with a lamp and you ask me if I'M okay!"

I couldn't help but smile. A small giggle, I hope no one heard, slipped out.

My eyes locked eyes with the goddess confused face but kinda happy looking aswell.

"Yeah I guess"

Yeah I guess…


	5. Chapter 5

While the boy still had his ear being rubbed I looked around at the small bedroom.

The bedroom was surprising so clean that you could see it shine, apart from the glass that was still shattered around the doorway. It was a very basic room.

The bed I was sitting on was as soft as the clouds. I couldn't feel or see a bump on the nicely made bed. The room gave off a wood-like vibe. His walls were a nice natural lacquer brown colour with a few green plants. This room was basic but beautiful in its own way.

There was the sun light glistening through the window but only barely. The sky was like a peach. All the pinks and soft yellows blended together making outside one of the most beautiful I've ever seen. How long had I been asleep?

That when I was flooded with memories. Where I was when I fell. Thinking I saw the sun…

Was the boy the sun? Was he the one that said those words? What where they. I remember the sound but can't remember what he said.

I look back down to the blonde boy to see him calmed down. His eyes didn't have fear casting over them. his hands shook less as he started to regain confidence

Why did I do something so stupid like seriously. He was obviously really scared of me. He might have had a rough childhood. But seriously he was a god. He could probably make Chloe jealous, even if he's a boy.

I've felt so bad about what happened. The strong looking man continued scratching behind the boys and the more he calmed down.

"Don't do anything to scare him please" the strong man whispered light enough so the young boy would not here.

I nodded quickly, nearly giving myself whip lash. The young boy had now awkwardly tried standing up. His hand rubbed his other arm and I could help but notice the long, white scar against his tan beautiful, smooth skin-…

Wait… beautiful…smooth… .

Don't talk about someone like that. No more loving. Why start falling for something of someone when they are going to leave you anyway. What's the point?

"Soooo"

Breaking her out of her chain of thoughts she linked eyes with the tan kissed, blonde boy.

"W-wanna play meeter" I was very confused. But he looked to innocent. From the way I was looking, I think he got the message that I didn't under what the hell it was and explained.

"It's b-basically w-when you ask each other-er questions and s-stuff" he was looking down at his hands that were fiddling with each other and refused to look at me.

Had I scared the boy that much? I felt guilt clench my heart as I watched him struggle with words.

Wait… was he talking about the game _questions_. Maybe he was taught it a different way but I quickly smiled and told him I was okay with it. I told him to start since I still didn't know if he was playing questions or some other game.

"H-how old are you-u" his voice shook a bit as he slowly start to make more eye contact.

 _Definitely questions_

"16…how about you" I shyly answered back.

Once I had said my answer the boy smiled

"S-same"

My turn. What could I ask there was nothing I really wanted to ask him.

"What does scratching behind your ear do" I watched as his face became as pink as a watermelon. It ran all the way down his neck and up to his ears. There was only one definition for his reaction.

CUTEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"Ummm. Well my mum use to do it so it just reminds me of good memories or it just calms me down I don't know h-how… sorry...did it look w-weird"

"No no no it looked adorable actually," I sigh day dreaming.

I don't think I realised it after a few second but I may have broken the boy.

He was as face up to his ears were as red as a traffic light and his eyes were wide with shock.

I cough and looked back down. Why. Just why did I do that.

"Umm…what's your name?" wow. How had I forgot the most important thing right now? Names. I can't keep calling him beautiful, angel like, good lookin- wait what the hell.

Will he like my name? I don't care…But will he like it?

"Marinette"

Looking back up to see the gorgeous boy smiling.

"What's yours?"

His face somehow lit up even more than before. He crawled on to the bed and held out his hand before I could even move away.

"I'm Adrien" he said.

I slowly brought my pale hand up to meet his tan one. Instead of feeling a rough hand, I felt a hand as soft as the bed. I shook his hand and as I could feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment

The cat once again curled its' way around her legs. "And that's Plagg, he's a bit of a warmth hog"

"Haha I can tell" my hand found its way towards its neck. Plagg started purring but it was not as loud as Adrien had been when the man was scratching behind his ear.

"May I ask something?" I was curious to where we were. The last place I was had a horrid smell to it, it looked as if this place had been through war and back.

"Yeah…You are at my house. We're in Paris" WAIT WHAT!?

I use to live in Italy. I had left once my father and mother did. How did I make it all the way here? There must be some mistake. I had taken a few trains and buses but I couldn't end up in Paris…could I.

"Where did you find me" my voice shook as I was afraid of his answer.

"You were right on the edge of Paris when I found you" my body falls back on the bed making the cat jump. How did I get all the way here?

I was so confused I didn't notice Adrien's face right in front of me.

"Is it ok? Do you have a home you need to go to? Do you know where your parents live? Are you feeling okay? When I found you, you looked so cold and you looked so ill and I was just a bit worried. Omg am I ranting. I'm sorry I tend to do that when I'm nervous or don't know what to do. Should I call Jake or James? Should I get you so water? Are you hungry-?"

My worries for where I was right now vanished into thin air as the boy became frantic and worry was clear in his eyes. This could be my new start.

"Hey, hey, hey it's ok. I promise. I'll explain everything" i told the boy in the calmest voice I could.

I watched as his eyes became less frantic, his hands dropped back down to his lap and his smile was still clear on his face. But my face came to realisation as I remembered what he said.

 _I'm here to help_

 **Hey guysss,**

 **I'll make this a quick message. This one is really bad because I was rushing and hopefully I can update again in about 2 weeks. And a very special thanks to** **Miraculousfan3.** **Thank you so much for both reviews I'm so happy that you like it this much and hopefully I will be able to update more and more and thank you to all the people that fav, reviewed or followed this story this story xx**


	6. Chapter 6

I slowly made my way, walking down the stairs. My legs were still tingling with weird sensations as I had apparently nearly broke one when collapsing, when Adrien found me. Adrien had kept one hand on my back and one hand holding my left hand, following me down the wooden stairs. Adrien had told me about Paris, movies, books and friends. But nothing about his past and neither did i. I had to say I was still worried about how I ended up here.

I remember only take 4 trains, 2 buses and walking for days but I didn't think I could end up here. Not that I was complaining or anything. It was nice here. Adrien's warm room, his guardians and his cat. I loved cats and Adrien is basically one. The way he purrs when someone touches his neck and sensitive ears.

Adrien was also a very kind boy, every time I yawned, sneezed and coughed, he became worried sick to the point he nearly started crying. I found out more about Adrien while sitting on the bed drinking nice fresh water. When he heard my stomach rumble, he insisted that we went down stairs to find something to eat.

When I stood up though, I regretted it. I instantly fell to the floor. Adrien placed me back on the bed, checking the leg that I had hurt already. He then asked for me to wait a sec before rushing out of the room. A few minutes later, Adrien came shuffling back with a folded wheelchair. I felt useless when I saw it. Many people that I have helped before had to use wheelchairs. Now I understand how it feels. But it's worse for them I guess. They will never get to walk again or until there is new technology. Adrien positioned me in the wheelchair and he started to push me till we got to the stairs.

"Why do you have a wheelchair here at your house" I questioned, curiosity getting the best of me once again but I couldn't help it, who was it for, why was it used, all my medical memories fill up my head as I remember loving the subject of helping peop-

"Don't worry about it…it's…it's not a pleasant story"

And here we are now. There was an awkward silence as we were making our way down the stair extra slowly. We were nearly down the stairs when my legs collapses completely on me. My hands clutched onto Adrien, a voice inside my head was begging him to not let me fall. I think my prayers were heard as he let go of right hand and put it around my legs and placed the other on my back.

My hands lifted themselves around his neck, this cause him to nearly drop me as I accidently touched his ears causing some kind of purr sound to ripple from is throat, he was able to shake out of it though before he dropped me.

He then walked to kitchen placing me at one of the chairs. The chairs weren't comfortable at all. The chairs were a rough wooden texture that digs into the skin. I look up to see both of Adrien's guardians. They both were doing different things, one looked like he was meditating or praying to god and the other was eating his food so fast I thought he was going to choke.

Adrien then came down with the wheelchair and placed it on the ground next to me. Before I could say thanks, the man that came up before started speaking.

"Are you going to introduce up Adrien?" he questioned a smirk on his face

Adrien cheeks started blushing a little pink, which made me die inside of cuteness.

"Umm this is Marinette guys," pointing to me "and Marinette this guys are like my older brothers, the one that came up stairs is Jake and this is James". James stopped shoving the noodles into his mouth, to look up but leaving a few noodles still hanging from his mouth and sauce that was spread around his face, making me giggle. His eyes locked with mine and he smiled and tried to say hi but he ended up sounding like an unknown animal, with made me ball my eyes out laughing, soon Adrien joined in, while Jake just smiled and James…James looked so confused making me and Adrien laugh louder.

I could get use to this. The laughs, smiles…Adrien.

I couldn't get this smile off my face everything was perfe-

Dinggg-Dongg

Adrien jumped up to get it and I go back to eating the noodles Jake had served me, I hear someone very familiar but I can't pin point who it is. I could tell whoever they were, they were annoying.

Adrien was trying to get them to go away but he stopped when a screech found its way to all our ears, first I thought it could be Adrien and they touched him and caused him to have a panic attack. But everything slowed down when I realised who it was, my smile dropped, eyes widen with panic and I could feel all the blood rushed away from my face.

"Have you seen a girl, she's 16 and has blue hair?"

My eyes nearly fell out of my eyes.

"Her names Marinette and she's really annoying and its time she comes back for her…punishment"

…Chloe

 **Hi Guys, it has been a while. I'm so so so sorry, I have things going on with my private life and I just wanted to stop writing and sleep for days so I'm so happy that I'm doing this again. I haven't really checked this so sorry if it's bad and short.** **mayuralover** **thank you for all your comments, I wrote a paragraph for you but it didn't work last time and yes they will interact more ;) x**


	7. Chapter 7

"Excuse Me," Chloe's thin shrill voice screamed like the cry of an expiring mouse causing Jake and James to get up and start walking towards the door, to see why there was a dying cat outside and why Adrien hadn't just shooed it away…lol

 **(Can I just say this made me laugh harder then I should have lol?)**

"We have some urgent business to discuss so get out of the way you pile of scum." Chloe screamed in pure frustration. Trying to push past Adrien, but before she could even touch him, Jake grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him away to James.

But James face looked furious at the insult but it wasn't aimed at James. It was directed at poor Adrien. As the words left Chloe's mouth something inside riled me up.

But it wasn't because of past reasons that just seeing Chloe gave me a bitter taste in my mouth, hearing her voice made me want curl up into a little ball or be swallowed up by a big black hole or her putrid, rotten perfume that was able to travel to my once innocent nose…no

It was because she insulted Adrien. Something inside, made me want to punch her even more than the other times we have disagreed or fought.

But still, I couldn't stand her talking to him like that. My chest was filled with a burning. Not the sore type. The type where it hurts to see others hurt. The type where it hurts to even breathe.

I turned to Adrien to see his shoulders sagged. Everyone including me could tell that Adrien's confidence is like a piece of paper and at that moment his paper was thrust into a flame to do nothing but burn.

James couldn't do much but I knew he wasn't go to stay still and do nothing, he slowly raised his hand and rested it on Adrien's upper back reassuringly, and lent down to whisper something into Adrien's ears.

Adrien didn't really relax though as the blond demon picked her nails and now looked up at James and Jake in nothing but disgust.

Instead of Chloe commenting even more, she looked up at her father, knowing he would do anything for her. Sometimes I wondered if he's scared of Chloe…I would be. If he was I wouldn't blame him.

"Yes. Excuse us, but we have some serious business with your house so please leave."

I could tell by James and Jakes faces, that they weren't too happy about someone coming to their house and saying that they must leave. James being the one to not think about decisions, lashed out. Or tried too.

Jake held him back, while Chloe stood unflinching about the chaos going on. James managed to get his words out right before Jake could cover his mouth.

"You better leave this house right now, or else I will kick you out myself."

The mayor just stood and tried to think of another way to enter the house without attention being drawn to them. I noticed I was still out in the open and Chloe could have gone up on her tippy toes and seen me. As always, my unluckiness ruined the day…well could ruin the day.

If Adrien moved only a little more to the right she wouldn't be able to see me sitting at the dining chair. But there was just enough of a gap to see past Adrien shoulder and only in a spilt second could her eyes just flick to my direction and it would all be over.

But the unluckiness that follows me like a stray cat, hadn't reached her. Chloe's eyes hadn't flickered to me yet, but I knew she would soon.

Did Adrien call them here or something?

No. he wouldn't do that. Knowing what they are arguing about, he probably wasn't the one who called. I have to get out of here though and think fast. From past and previous events I knew that luck wouldn't most likely be on my side.

I observed more closely around the room for something to hide in or use something to hide my identity.

My eyes pondered around to see a small, black, plain beanie hanging near the corner of the room next to the stairs. But my thoughts went to my legs and how it was already hard to stand with someone holding me, let alone running from your worst enemy.

How much sound would I end up making from the chair moving?

I ended doing what I did when I was younger and didn't want to eat papa's food. I let the upper part of my body slide down the chair until I had sunk to the floor. I stayed under the dining room table watching Chloe, to see her trying to see inside. I knew if I had stayed, even a second longer, she would have seen me.

This table had a nice, white, cotton material over it and it draped all the way down to the floor so hopefully she wouldn't be able to see my feet.

"Umm could you give me a description of this girl again because I really have no idea who or what you are talking about?"

Adrien may be a good actor when you look at his face but if you heard his voice crack the way it did, you wouldn't be convince. I couldn't see Adrien's face but Chloe being stupid didn't catch on to the crack.

While on the ground, I noticed, my right leg started to feel the same sensation in them, while the other lay as limp as an uprooted weed. If Chloe found me, I would be as dead as a door knob and no way was that happening yet.

Not today.

To finally find out that I have travelled all the way to Paris, my dream vacation, just to turn around and go back to being nothing but scraps, no way was I giving up now. This is my choice. I can either be a princess about this or a brave independent women. I will not get caught by Chloe, even if it's the last thing I do. I will never let her catch me. I'll just have to limp. Wait.

Why are they trying to find me?

They threw me out for a reason and now they want to come back and take me away.

Why are they trying to torture me?

Why can't they leave me alone like normal people?

Adrien's face becomes confused for a second, as if in deep thought. The silence now seemed heavy and dark, like a passing cloud about to start a lighting storm.

Adrien's next words definitely started a storm

A lighting storm

"Why are you here, is this the first house you checked"

I could see the dark clouds slowly making their way over to us

"Why yes, why are you asking?

I could hear the thunder rumble

"Well where did Marinette use to…lived" Adrien asked with uncertainly

It started raining the more they talked

"Italy, why so many questions boy?

Everything stopped. For one second everything was silent. Like the silence before the eruption

"Well if she lived in Italy, why are you checking here…in Paris…and why our house"

Then there was the lighting

Suddenly, like death, the truth flashed before me

This was a set up

An ambush

Guns and guards stormed into the room wearing a familiar vest, small white words across the front of the vest said, People of the President.

That was an odd name for the officers of the President. While Jake and James argue about the intrusion and why people were making a mess and breaking things for no reason, I had crawled safely to the cupboard under the stairs.

From the cupboard you could clearly hear every step, every thud, while officers made their way upstairs, breaking things in the process, all wanting to find me.

I could hear glass being smashed and the stampede for people racing around the tiny, wooden, house, while an angry James tried pulling people out. I could also hear Chloe's high heels clicking on the floor boards.

All the officers ran to the top floor thinking I was hiding up there, while I was trying to lock the cupboard door but no good outcomes came. I felt a sob nearly rip from my throat when I could feel through the vibrations of the ground, footsteps making their way over to me in a rushed movement. But instead of the door being ripped off its hinges, I hear a soft knock on the door and Adrien's soft voice.

Somehow Adrien knew I was in here, did he see me crawl inside or was it just a hunch. Not a second later after opening it for him, he crawled in as well and made sure to lock the door.

Something I couldn't even do.

"You can't let them find me, please, I will do anything. You don't know what they will do to me, I'm innocent, and I've done nothing"

My eyes glossed over the more I rambled and the more I spoke, the more old and bad memories jumped me like muggers in the darkness. The memories of papa and mama… everything I had lost all because of Chloe. What happened to being brave? Was I really just a princess? Was I just gonna let myself be taken from a good future.

My hands shake as did the room.

The walls are thin enough for me to hear every last word they are saying.

Chloe's voice stood out, as orders were shot here and there to find me.

I was never claustrophobic and I never had troubles with being shoved in a bin as a child but something about Chloe and her dad being outside and how there was no escape or anything to help.

Adrien's hand clutched on my shoulders as my breaths came out rugged and quick. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, Adrien pushed my hand onto the flesh between his shoulder and neck and before I could stop, tears rushed down my face like a faucet.

This was truly terrifying

I didn't want to go back to the life I had. I couldn't go back to the life I had

I didn't deserve this

Why is this happening to me?

I was just trying to be…

Normal but special…Kind but brave

Everything mother was

Everything papa was not

I didn't want to live this kind of life. I want to be free. I want to have a family. I want everything back to the way it was. But do i?

I miss mama and papa and I miss hospitality, I miss everything.

I miss the way home smelt when mama was making cookies. I miss how mama and papa sang every night just for me to fall asleep,

But at the same time. I'm glad I met Adrien. He's the first real friend I've had in years and he gave me a place to stay for the night.

And he saved me. He saved me from the place, the people, from my past. It's only been a day but still I like Paris so much. I don't want to leave now. Adrien he has showed me so much in such a short time. I want to explore.

Breathe.

Live.

Happiness.

Why was that so hard?

But I still have a question

Why save me

Why didn't he just drive past?

Pretend to have never see me

.

.

.

Why did he saved me

"Don't worry, I'll help you, I'll keep you safe"

"…promise"

"Promise"

…promise

 **Hey guys,**

 **So I hope have all had a good week and yay I was able to post this sooner then you thought.**

 **I've found something out this week so I'm having a hard time dealing with it but writing is helping**

 **Till next time guys, I love you all x**


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien said to wait two streets away, where a big red truck always parks.

Why would he tell me to do this? I will get lost and end up where I was before...alone. But I could tell he was not playing around and seemed really serious. I could still hear the thrashing of the cupboard door by some guards. And how were we supposed to be getting down stairs without them noticing me.

I can't do this. Do they even want me here? Do they even want the burden of me, always having to hide away, a secret, that they have to find from everyone.

'Look at me. You are ok, I promise"

Suddenly I was pushed out of an opening from the other side of the wall and there I was. Out in the middle of the street. I count to 5 and take a deep breath.

I can do this

I can

I truly can

I can can't I

I think I can

Can I

Stop... You can, Adrien will find you.

Fear fills the space between my feet and the now lock door. My footsteps going from slow to fast back to slow as I hear commotion around but too scared to lift my head an itch. Only now realising my face was hiding is something thick and soft.

Not only was my face in the soft texture but there is a heavy presence around my shoulders that I had only just notice. My fingertips come up to feel the think material of Adrien's coat. The fur melted all the cold and worries as I start to slowly relax as I round the corner again.

My long slim fingers gripped the sides of my coat as I could see most people being evacuated.

Happy thoughts they won't find you

I could see the red truck now

He will be here

He will be

He will be

He promised

…

After 3 hours, nothing

Adrien promised though

The cold was starting to get to me as the cold winds around me bit and nipped me on the face. i slowly start sliding down the rusty red truck as my fingers rubbed the black and red earrings. This was familiar. But would Adrien save me. Or was the world finally giving up on me.

Hey guys and omggg I was away for Soooo long sorrryyyy….

I went through much these last few months honestly it's been hell.

I honestly only wrote this because I saw someone's comment

mayuralover this goes to you first of all *HUGS*. Gosh I think you were like one of the first people that commented on my story and omg all your comments made me Soooo happyyyyy!

Unfortunately I got really sick and because of that I couldn't finish this story and I don't think I will. I had so many ideas on how to continue this story but writing it doesn't feel right anymore. I feel pushed and no matter how much I try to write this it feels forced. So the end if whatever you would like until I can get back on my feet. Im still really sick and I went through a break up and stuff and I honestly broke

I think I'm going to be writing on wattpad, my username is havanabruh, but anyway, im working on a really big story for now, not miraculous lady bug but its gonna be the cutest!

Anyway thank you all again! Especially you mayuralover, I actually love you so much xxxxx, and I know this last chapter is shizzles but I couldn't write probably due to me being sickkoo. Thank you all for reading

The end


End file.
